Las Estrellas del Dia
by GenPotter
Summary: No todos son capaces de verlas...solo los locos ¿o no tan locos?
1. Default Chapter

*Advertencia *: Este fic se desarrolla en el 6to libro, no revela mucho del quinto pero es preferible ya haberlo leído o ya saber quien es el q muere, esta es una advertencia antes de que siga.  
  
Comienza el fic:  
  
LAS ESTRELLAS DEL DIA  
  
No es que fuera muy rápido, en realidad las personas pasaban a su lado reclamándole que acelerara el paso pero ella no los escuchaba. Hacia tiempo que lo que esas personas pudieran decir había dejado de importar además, desde que había aprendido a leer de cabeza así iba por todos los pasillos, con su ejemplar boca abajo del Quibbler.  
  
Quizás el problema era justamente que no iba rápido, no se fijaba en el camino y que la otra persona se encaminaba como una bala de cañón a su clase porque una vez mas iba a llegar tarde a pesar de las advertencias de su amiga.  
  
¿Adivinan que paso?  
  
Chocaron ciertamente, la muchacha callo sentada en el suelo con su revista en la cabeza y el otro desparramo sus libros por todo el pasillo. El chico comenzó a mover la cabeza enojado y recoger los libros pero ella no se movió.  
  
¿Y porque se iba a mover? Era uno de los pocas oportunidades que tenia de contemplar a Ron Weasley a su antojo sin que el chico a mirara incrédulo o como si estuviera totalmente chiflada. Ese era el problema: el pensaba que estaba loca.  
  
Decidió ayudarlo y tomo tres de los libros mas lejanos y se los entrego. El murmuro un gracias, se levanto y se lanzo corriendo de nuevo por el pasillo. Ella lo siguió, no es que le importara mucho una reprimenda de Sinistra, ella era su mejor alumna y ahora solo teñían repaso teórico, habían cambiado las horas de las clases para hacer un simple estudio porque la noche estaría totalmente nublada.  
  
El chico no se dirigió a un aula sino a los terrenos de Hogwarts, corriendo furioso para llegar al patio de la cabaña de Hagrid en donde estaban congregadas las otras personas. Luna corría detrás de el.  
  
Ron se sentó entre sus dos amigos pero Luna se detuvo en medio de todos aun de pie observándolos a todos con detalle. Algunos la miraban expectantes y otros desafiantes, pera ella no hizo nada. Ginny le había explicado que su mirada desconcertaba a mucha gente y que sus comentarios a veces eran algo...imprudentes, pero Luna aun no sabia determinar cuales. No supo que estar parada en medio de una clase ajena sin decir absolutamente nada era...raro.  
  
_¿Lovegood? ¿Pasa algo?_ pregunto Hagrid que estaba tan extrañado como los demás.  
  
Luna lo miro por largo tiempo como un retraso para pensar que decir.  
  
_Estoy tratando de comprobar mi teoría a la profesora Sinistra de que en el cielo de día también se pueden ver las estrellas.  
  
Y comenzaron los mormullos y risitas. Luna no se inmuto, en realidad lo que había dicho era en parte cierto, tenia mucha curiosidad por saber si podía ver las estrellas de día...ya que ella siempre veía cosas que nadie mas podía ver. Ojeo a Ron Weasley que una vez mas estaba atónito y a su lado, sin embargo, pudo ver algo inusual: Harry Potter miraba al cielo, examinándolo, capto sus ojos y bajo la mirada avergonzado de haber mirado hacia arriba.  
  
_Em...examine el cielo desde el Gran Comedor, Lovegood...eh...esta prohibido estar afuera a esta hora.  
  
Y Luna se fue. Realmente no había esperado quedarse pero siempre había que intentar.  
  
Se asomo por a ventana, pero no había mucho que ver, no había brillo de luna y estrellas porque estaba nublado y nada estaba iluminado afuera. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar. Era difícil tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sirius o Voldemort, Dumbledore o la profecía pero trato todo lo que pudo porque sabia que sino se volvería loco. Se recostó en la cama y empezó a hacer un recuento mental del día: primero a Ron le exploto la falsa paciencia cuando llego la ultima carta de Víctor Krum y el y Hermione se comenzaron a gritar de un lado al otro de la sala, luego Neville tropezó con una de las armaduras del pasillo haciéndolas caer todas como si fuera una fila de dominós (imaginaran ya el problema) y finamente "Loony" Lovegood decidió ver las estrellas de día.  
  
El sonrió, había llegado a la conclusión de que la chica no era ni remotamente cuerda...y sin embargo el se había encontrado a si mismo mirando el cielo. Dejo de sonreír, sabia que el ahora debía estar tan loco como ella, su imaginación le hacia truquitos sucios como Voldemort en cada esquina o Sirius a su lado... y hubiera jurado que vio un brillo en el cielo azul.  
  
Se sentía como un loco y la gente no ayudaba, parecía que el único ser mas chiflado era Luna pero al parecer ella no le daba importancia a lo que la gente pudiera decir (y no es que a el le importara mucho tampoco) y todas sus actitudes le parecían normales. Esa era la diferencia, ella estaba loca y no lo sabia y el...se empezaba a dar cuenta.  
  
No habían nubes ese día. Luna se alegro, el cielo estrellado era uno de los pocos espectáculos dignos de ver: las estrellas como puntos de luz en la negrura del cielo, millones, mas de los que sabias que existían y finamente la luna plateada. Pero la luna no estaba llena, aunque en caso de que si hubiera sido demasiada buena suerte. Aun era de día pero ya podía tener la imagen de esa noche en su cabeza, usaría el hechizo para la invisibilidad en la noche para poder salir en a noche a los terrenos y poder verlo mejor.  
  
La mirada fría y dura del profesor Snape la hizo concentrarse en la poción de nuevo pero no por mucho...su mente nunca paraba de pensar, era alo inevitable y a pesar de no estarle prestando atención a la poción, le estaba quedando bastante bien. Sus pensamientos volaron lejos, hasta la noche que estaba por venir, imaginándose en una conversación con aquel chico que asaltaba sus pensamientos.  
  
Se coloco la capa invisible y decidió dar un paseo. Hacia eso a menudo ya que e costaba dormir y la brisa despejaba su mente...o al menos alejaba los pensamientos de Voldemort. Se sentía solo, no quería arrastrar a sus amigos en sus problemas aunque a veces tenia ganas de destrozar todo, gritar y protestar porque tenia que ser él el que cargara con el peso de tener que protegerlos.  
  
Camino por los terrenos, sentándose en la orilla del lago. Era el sitio mas bonito, el cielo se reflejaba en el agua y parecía que hubieran mas estrellas. Se quito la capa, sin miedo de que lo descubrieran y se quedo absorto mirando el lago.  
  
Al ver a esa figura sentada junto al lago, salida de la nada, un corazón dio un vuelco. Se acerco prudentemente, aprovechando su invisibilidad. Por un momento pensó que podía ser el, Ron tal cual y como lo había imaginado en las mazmorras, pero el chico era su mejor amigo: Harry Potter.  
  
Se sentó a su lado, aun si hacer el menor ruido aunque el chico parecía tan absorto que probablemente si se derrumbara el castillo, el no lo oiría. Lo examino por un tiempo, nunca se había dedicado a hacerlo aunque generalmente era su regla cuando conocía a una persona. Se fijo en sus gestos y en la expresión melancólica que tenia. Después a tentación de hablarle fue tanta que no se pudo contener.  
  
_Hola Harry.  
  
El chico se sobresalto y miro en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar la voz.  
  
_Estoy a tu lado izquierdo pero tengo un hechizo de invisibilidad.  
  
Harry la miro a los ojos sin saber que lo estaba haciendo.  
  
_¿Quién es?  
  
_Luna Lovegood  
  
El se relajo y luego esbozo una débil sonrisa.  
  
_Hola Luna.  
  
_¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?  
  
_Eh...bien, si se puede decir.  
  
_Tienes unos tíos un tanto molestos ¿no?  
  
_Si...son realmente una pesadilla pero me las arregle bien ¿Y tu pudiste encontrar al...?  
  
_¿Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado? Oh no, lamentablemente son muy tímidos y no pudimos dar con ellos.  
  
_Oh, supongo que será en otra oportunidad.  
  
_Tu no crees en ellos ¿verdad?  
  
Harry miro sorprendido el lugar donde se encontraba Luna invisible. No pudo leer su expresión pero supuso que esperaría una respuesta.  
  
_Yo...no estoy muy seguro.  
  
_Me lo imagine, hay gente muy escéptica en estos días y sin embargo, a veces pueden ser tan crédulas.  
  
_¡No soy escéptico! Es solo que... es difícil de creer.  
  
_Para los muggles es difícil creer en los magos pero eso no significa que no existan_ dijo Luna y Harry supo que sonreía.  
  
El también sonrió.  
  
_Crees en cosas sorprendentes  
  
_¿Y quien tiene la autoridad de decir que no existen? Si no tienes prueba de que existen, tampoco tienes prueba de que no.  
  
_Eso es cierto, pero si nunca se ha visto tal cosa lo razonable es que no exista.  
  
_Lo importante es la fe. Hay cosas que no sabes con ciencia cierta si son así, pero si crees, será real para ti.  
  
El la miro sorprendido (aunque en realidad no podía verla) y asintió.  
  
_Puede ser.  
  
_Eso pienso... de todas maneras no tienes que creer en todo por eso... pero si debes respetar a quien lo hace...yo respeto a los escépticos que no creen.  
  
_Pero hay gente que no te respeta a ti ¿verdad?  
  
_La hay, pero ellos no entienden...ni respetan. Tu tampoco entiendes, pero al menos lo respetas.  
  
Harry se sintió culpable, recordando todas las veces que la llamo chiflada o que pensó en eso. Después de todo, quizás no estaba tan loca...  
  
_Pero no es que me importe_ dijo ella _no puedes esperar que todos entiendan, todos pensamos diferente.  
  
_Eres muy madura, Luna.  
  
Ella rió.  
  
_Te lo agradezco pero no lo creo así, soy mas niña que muchos aquí.  
  
_Eso no es malo.  
  
_En realidad, es divertido.  
  
Y volvió a reír.  
  
_¡Oye! Vuelves a ser visible.  
  
Se miro a si misma y pudo ver su figura aparecer borrosa y haciéndose cada vez mas nítida.  
  
_Esto es un problema_ dijo suspirando _no podré volver sin ser atrapada.  
  
_No te preocupes, te puedo llevar con la capa hasta tu sala común.  
  
_Gracias, seria muy útil.  
  
_¿Nos vamos ya?  
  
_Si, en realidad tengo algo de sueño.  
  
Se levantaron y fueron ambos juntos debajo de la capa hacia el castillo. No hablaron, por temor a que Filch estuviera en cualquier esquina asechando y los pudiera escuchar.  
  
El trayecto fue rápido, en un pestañeo estuvieron frente a una estatua con una águila que según Luna guardaba la entrada a su sala común.  
  
_Me puedes dejar aquí, gracias.  
  
_De acuerdo, que tengas buenas noches.  
  
Ela se inclino y lo beso en la mejilla.  
  
_Igualmente Harry Potter.  
  
Murmuro algo que el no pudo escuchar, el águila se aparto y ella entro a su sala común.  
  
Harry no se movió sino hasta un rato después, tocándose asombrado donde lo había besado Luna, luego, siguió hacia la torre Gryffindor.  
  
*Nota de a Autora*: Este fic es auto conclusivo, tu decides si se hicieron pareja, amigos o si fueron raptados por n ovni. Cualquier pregunta sobre alguna cosa q no entiendan, sobre alguna cosa de la historia o algún comentario al respecto, dejen reviews y prometo contestarlos. 


	2. Gracias

Luna Girl: Luna no es un personaje muy conocido aun en el fanfiction en español porque todavía no están las traducciones listas. ¿Luna/Ginny? Ambas me agradan, pero no precisamente como pareja. Me alegra q te halla gustado mi fic.  
  
Sombra: gracias por leer!!!  
  
El Vigilante: Te gusto el estilo? Estaba pensando en hacerlo desde hace tiempo, me alegro q halla funcionado. Si lo hubiera terminado por supuesto q quedarían de novios porque me encanta esa pareja. Gracias por leer. 


End file.
